


Will You Play A Song For Me?

by shiroshiba



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroshiba/pseuds/shiroshiba
Summary: A one shot story in which Guydelot Thildonnet has a fun night with the WoL.





	Will You Play A Song For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The WoL is an alt of mine, I do not think I am talented to write in second person/vague WoL, but I did purposefully try to not use many descriptors so that if you wanted to imagine your female WoL, feel free to do so. The character I had in mind is an Elezen, but definitely not a Lalafell. (sorry! ♥)

Guydelot the flirt, as Elliene liked to call him, played a familiar tune on his harp that had the girls in the bar swooning. This was nothing new to Elliene as in the short time she has known him this was how he collected information when they needed it, and collect certain kinds of information when he wanted it. Still, tonight she was swooning too. He was bold, interesting, and quite charming she admitted. 

This evening she was sitting in the seat next to him at the bar, listening to him play. The night was long and it was rather late. There were not many women around and the ones that remained were trickling out, returning to their homes. Guydelot finished plucking out the last few notes when Elliene leaned in and said with a soft voice, “I know that you play for many women, but perhaps you would be interested in playing something else.”

“Oh,” he replied, a flame lighting in his eyes. Guydelot reached forward, running his fingers through her hair above her ear and tucking the strands behind it. Leaning forward, he said with a low voice, “I did not expect this from you, but,” he kissed her jaw below her ear, “I will not turn down this offer.” Elliene shivered. He kissed her again, but lower and lower until he reached her collar. Her quiet gasps in his ear warmed him. “Perhaps we should move this someplace more private.”

The two retired to an inn room. Before the door could shut they were lip locked and their clothes were falling to the floor. Their tongues danced while Guydelot unbuttoned the shirt she wore underneath her usual garments. Elliene had already removed his shirts and ran her nails down his chest and abs, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave streaks of white and red on his skin. She felt him inhale. 

Her top fell to the floor and he removed the coverings she had across her bosom. His hands found her breasts, fondling them with gentle fingertips. Elliene gasped, breaking their heated kiss. Guydelot kissed her chin, neck, collarbone, and the top of her breasts. With each kiss, he walked her backwards to the bed. 

Elliene pulled Guydelot down with her. He kissed the top of her breast once more before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling in ways that made her toss her head back and moan. Her hands found his hair, raking her nails across his scalp. His hands found the rim of her pants and shimmied them off to the floor. He switched to the other nipple and his hands pushed her knees apart so that he could fit himself between her thighs. Elliene felt him erect underneath his clothing as he teased her by grinding in slow motions between her legs. She moaned and gasped at everything he was doing to her. Her body was hot and her sensitive areas felt like lightning was emitting from them. 

Guydelot pulled away from her breasts to remove the rest of his clothing. Elliene’s lust filled her eyes and she watched him in awe. He joined her on the bed, kissing her once more. Her hands and nails found all the skin she had access to, slow enough but with need. Guydelot held her close with one arm under her petting her back, while his other hand moved over her breasts, down her torso, down her thighs, and back up through her inner thighs. The tips of his fingers slid over her lingerie covered heat. He broke from their kiss to smile at her, “How are you feeling, love? Does this feel good?”

“Yes, yes very much so. Please keep going,” she sighed, kissing his neck. Her free hand took his length, pumping it up and down but not too fast. She could not have him finishing too early. Guydelot gasped and groaned into her hair, kissing her crown in between. Elliene helped him remove her final piece of clothing before continuing her work on him. 

She was very wet. A single finger went into her with ease, but he removed it, focusing the tip on her swollen clit. She bit her lip to keep from making too loud a noise just then. He started slow, moving in circles, enjoying every sound she made. He moved faster rubbing a little harder. He was starting to feel shock waves from his core as her movements on him increased with her pleasure. 

He pulled his hand away from her and took her hand into his. “Have you been with other men before?” He asked, breathy. 

“Would that be a problem?” 

“Just the opposite. It makes things easier. Are you ready?”

“Please,” she pulled him into a kiss before letting him sit up. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself in little by little. Without much preparation, she was a bit tight despite any experiences she previously had and he did not want to hurt her. Guydelot kissed her and combed his hands through her hair. Once he was fully inside, he rocked her gently to help her get used to the feeling. 

“Oh, Guydelot…,” she inhaled. His name from her lips sent shivers down his spine. Elliene felt him swell inside her. “Guydelot,” she said again feeling the same reaction, “you can move...please.” 

He leaned closer, placing his weight onto his elbows. Their lips met and he started to move. He started slow but picked up the pace quickly, pumping in and out of her. They were panting now, moaning, and crying out with pleasure. Both of them were on fire and shock waves shot through their bodies over and over. “Elliene,” he groaned. 

“Elliene…,” he groaned again, snapping his hips now. “I’m...ah...I’m close.”

“Inside. I want to feel you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life it felt like. He snapped his hips forward again and again before halting deep inside her and it felt like he exploded. Elliene cried out with pleasure and after a long moment Guydelot pulled out and collapsed next to her. The two smiled at each other and chuckled quietly between panting. Guydelot brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Their hands roamed each others bodies lazily as they relaxed, relishing in the afterglow. “You felt wonderful. I had an amazing time tonight,” Guydelot whispered. 

“I as well. You are very experienced,” she said just as quietly. 

His hand found her jawline and his thumb ran across her cheek. “I could do that again and again with you, if you will let me.” He paused a beat. “However...it would be under the condition of no strings attached, you understand right?”

“Do not fret. I expected that it would be this way. I do not foresee you being the only man to take me to their bed,” she grinned. 

“Then we have an understanding and I am pleased with that answer,” he kissed her again on the lips. They shuffled until they were under the sheets and held each other close, petting each other until they fell asleep. 

\---  
A week and some days later, Elliene was relieved to see that she was starting her blood cycle. Having a child at this time would be inconvenient. In the back of her mind she cursed herself for letting him release inside her, but when she considered it...having a child by Guydelot, even it means she would be a single mother, would not be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
